


All to Blame

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [403]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama, FC Bayern München, Hate, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Fiete a la haine, contre lui, la situation, et tout le reste.
Relationships: Jann-Fiete Arp/Mickaël Cuisance
Series: FootballShot [403]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	All to Blame

All to Blame

Tous à blâmer, ça n’a pas la même saveur qu’à Hambourg, Fiete n’arrive pas à savoir si l’amertume qui possède sa gorge n’est que le résidu de sa nausée ou la sensation de haine envers lui-même qui remonte. Ils sont tous à blâmer, tous, absolument tous, alors pourquoi semble-t-il être le seul à vouloir l’exprimer ? Fiete se déteste de ne pas avoir pu être en forme pour être le remplaçant attendu, il se déteste de ne pas avoir pu protéger son coach des critiques, de la haine, si c’est ça le haut-niveau, il préfère rester avec l’équipe 2 pour le reste de la journée. Mickaël reste avec lui, ils n’ont pas leur place avec les grands, ils ne l’auront jamais s’ils n’acceptent pas que des décisions doivent toujours être prises. C’est dur de se dire que c’est aussi de sa faute, parce qu’il pensait qu’il faisait les choses de la bonne manière. Pas du tout. Il est abruti. Stupide et ignorant. Le regard de Sarpreet en dit long sur ce que doit refléter son visage. Toute sa haine envers la situation. 

Le haut-niveau, la Bundesliga, le Bayern. Un ramassis de mensonge en somme, les choses sont pires qu’à Hambourg, il y a même moins de respect pour tout ce qui se fait. Fiete déteste ne rien pouvoir faire. Il s’enferme dans un vestiaire en attendant que la journée passe, il sera sanctionné mais aujourd’hui n’est pas le bon jour pour être de mauvaise humeur avec lui, parce qu’il le serait en retour. Mickaël comprend à ne lui parle ni du club ni du coach quand ils rentrent le soir, il lui en est reconnaissant, son avis restera cloîtré au fond de sa gorge, bloqué par son acrimonie. Il déteste ce lundi 4 novembre, il espère ne jamais le revivre de sa vie, même pas contre le respect qu’il espérait recevoir. 

Fin


End file.
